


Keeptober #4

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Series: Keeptober [4]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Prompt: Neverseen. Sophie reflects on the events of the fourth book.
Relationships: Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen
Series: Keeptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Keeptober #4

He always wanted to make everything right.

His world was crumbling around him, and I was trying to help. But I didn’t do enough. I couldn’t stop him from running away.

We destroyed an entire city together, and, at the end… He still left. He still tried to do things on his own. He still thought it was his job to make it right, all by himself.

And he left the rest of us at home, mindlessly training and waiting for news.

News of his escape. News of his death.

I feared the day the transmissions stopped.

I still do.


End file.
